My Unexpected Encounter
by kab16
Summary: "Pale skin, shining white teeth, unnatural eye color, perfect complexion. There was only one explanation for this. It was Dr. Acula." What happens when JD runs into Carlisle at a medical convention?


_**Just a quick little one shot on what might happen if JD ran into Carlisle at a medical convention.**_

_**I don't usually write humor, so I'd love if you could tell me how you think I did!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!**_

_My Unexpected Encounter_

"Alright, JD. It's almost game time. Are you sure you have this?"

"I'm sure, Turk."

Turk looked him straight in the eyes. "Positive? You want to go over it one more time, just to be sure?"

JD tilted his head slightly to the left and pictured all of the ways this can go wrong…

"JD?"

He moved into a karate position and screamed, "You can't take _me_ evil, brainwashing, futuristic monkeys!"

"JD? You alright?"

He looked around to see that he was in fact still in the room full of doctors and quickly placed his hands at his sides. "Yeah, why don't we go over it once more, just to be sure."

"Okay, so, I'm gonna start chocking and you're gonna say…"

"Is there a doctor in the house!"

They both started giggling. "Oh, this is gonna be great! And it's going to work this time, right? None of my old girlfriends can be pregnant, can they?"

"I don't know. When was the last time you...you know?"

Head to the left…

_JD: "I'm_so _exhausted; I think I'm just gonna crash."_

_Elliot: "Wanna have sex?"_

_Shirt on the floor. Running. Tripping over Steve, the Roudy look alike. Jumping on the bed. "Yes please."_

"Oh, what am I worrying about?" JD said with a dismissive flick of his wrist. "The only person I've slept with in months is Elliot. And even if she was pregnant, I wouldn't be finding out here."

"Alright then, all we've got to do is wait for the right moment." They looked around the room of suit wearing doctors. And then they heard the snapping.

"Oh, yeah. Give me some!" The Todd got to them last. JD braced himself for the pain and rubbed his hand when it was over. You'd think he'd be used to these high fives by now.

"Man, this place is the bomb! I just doctor-fived every person here!"

"That must have been thrilling, Todd," JD remarked, still rubbing his hand.

"Oh, it was. Except I've got a real problem with that guy." He pointed to a blond doctor shaking hands with an older gentlemen. "He high fives harder than The Todd."

Blond doctor turned and JD's eyes widened. The pale skin, shining white teeth, unnatural eye color, perfect complexion.

There was only one explanation for this.

It was Dr. Acula.

"Turk," he whispered. "Turk! That's Dr. Acula!"

Turk looked at the man. "I don't see it."

"Imagine him with fangs."

Turk squinted at the doctor and drew two little triangles in the air with his finger. "Oh my God it is Dr. Acula!"

"I told you!" JD squealed with excitement. "Come on, lets go talk to him!"

"Wait." Turk grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back. "We have to be professional about this." He looks back up at the man, know reading an pamphlet about a new MRI machine. "We have to be sure."

The strode over to Dr. Acula in a trying-so-hard-to-be-casual-that-its-not-casual-at-all manner and stood behind him until he turned.

"Hello."

"Hi," JD said, trying to contain his excitement. "I'm JD. And this is Turk."

"Carlisle." He shook both of their hands.

"Cold hands," JD whispered (but Carlisle, of course, heard).

"So Carlisle," Turk began. "Where're you from?"

"It's a small hospital in Washington State. You probably haven't heard of it."

"Interesting. Hey, the food here is amazing. You want some?"

"No thank you. I just ate before coming."

"You sure. It's to _die_ for," JD urged.

"Um, no, thank you."

"Alright then," Turk said. "At least let us buy you a drink."

"Really, I appreciate it, but I'm fine."

Turk nodded and locked eyes with JD. "Excuse us."

They moved behind a DR. Toilet display.

"Do you see!" JD exclaimed. "He has cold hands, rock hard skin, he won't eat, it's not even sunny out! It's Dr. Acula!"

"I think your right."

"Do you think he'll agree to be in the movie? Come on lets go ask him!"

JD hopped back out from behind Dr. Toilet and Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"So, Carlisle, I'm writing this screen play..."

_...ten minutes later..._

"And then at the end I'm going to take out the period, _squish_the words together, and it's going to say DRACULA!"

Carlisle blinked. "That, um...that sounds fascinating."

"Thanks! So do you want to play the main part?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I've been doing it so far, but you just fit the part. You know, being" he looked around him, leaned in and whispered, "_a vampire_."

"I'm sorry?" He took a step back.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us."

Carlisle looked at them disbelievingly. "Are you two doctors?"

"Of course."

Carlisle opened his mouth, closed it, coughed. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Vampires can't go to the bathroom," JD mumbled to himself. "Unless..." And head to the left...

"JD? JD!" Turk shook him out of the day dream. "He's gone."

"What?" JD looked in every direction and, sure enough, Carlisle/Dr. Acula was nowhere to be seen. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried!" Turk defended himself. "But he was just so fast!"

JD sighed. "Stupid vampire speed..."


End file.
